1941 Atlantic Hurricane Season (AGCK) (Recreation)
The 1941 Atlantic Hurricane Season, despite a Strong El Nino forming, was active, with 14 depressions forming, which 13 of them became tropical storms, and a further 8 of them intensified into a hurricane, and only 4 became major hurricanes, with 1 becoming a category 5. This storm also involved the first evidence of male and female names, with tropical depressions being named numbers and tropical storm status+ being named a human name. This season was active due to one of the first La Duraderas being detected, despite being in the North Atlantic, one of the only La Duraderas to do so, causing all storms to be pretty strong for the season. Despite the El Nino, this storm managed to be one of the most active, not on record, but active for an El Nino. The naming list this year goes 'Girl, Boy' instead of by numbers. Season Summary April The storm got off to an early start with Tropical Storm Alana forming, peaking at 65mph and a pressure of 993mb in the Atlantic, before turning rapidly extratropical. It brought light rains and gale winds to Bermuda on April Fools Day already, causing minimal damages and one death. It formed on March 29 but wasn't documented until April 1, where it made landfall and dissipated on April 3. May Tropical Depression Two formed on May 17, not causing landfall and remaining out in the Atlantic, however, despite bringing only 50-60mph wind gusts, managed to overturn a ship, killing several people, but still not making landfall, peaking at 35mph with a pressure of 1000mb. Two formed on May 17 and dissipated on May 19. June Hurricane Baxter formed on June 4, quickly becoming stronger as Baxter made landfall in the Caribbean and the Yucatan Peninsula. On June 7, it peaked with 195mph winds and 868mbar as it made landfall along the western coast of Florida, becoming the strongest hurricane ever in the 20th century to form, peaking with 195mph winds, and 868mbar, becoming the most intense hurricane to ever deepen, and also having the fastest pressure drop, dropping from a simple 989mbar to 868mbar in just 18 hours, a new record. It caused billions in dollars and lots of fatalities. Baxter formed on June 4 and dissipated on June 17. Hurricane Cara formed on June 12, being a classic Cape-Verde hurricane intended to strengthen to category 5 status, but instead peaked at category 1 status with 95mph winds and a pressure of 983mbar, being a classic Cape-Verde until going rapidly south and making landfall in Hispaniola with 90mph winds, rapidly becoming extratropical and causing no fatalities but lots of damage. Baxter was a temporary factor that it didn't strengthen past 95mph. Cara formed on June 12 and dissipated on June 19. Tropical Storm Damian formed on June 19, after Cara dissipated, remaining out to sea as it barely brushed the coast of North Carolina and New York, peaking with 50mph winds and a pressure of 996mbar and not making landfall anywhere, before going up as the northernmost storm, managing to become extratropical right around where the North Pole is. Damian formed on June 19 and dissipated on June 23. Hurricane Erin formed on June 26, crossing over into July, and dissipated on July 2, strengthening to category 2 intensity, making landfall in Florida and Louisiana before becoming extratropical near Texas, peaking with 105mph winds and a pressure of 968mbar. It didn't become the most deadliest but is one of the most deadliest storms to ever hit Louisiana. July This season started with Hurricane Erin crossing over and making landfall in Louisiana, dissipating on July 2 and becoming extratropical near Texas. Tropical Storm Fernande formed on July 9, and dissipated on July 12, peaking with 70mph winds and a pressure of 991mbar, remaining out at sea. Fernande caused no damages and dissipated on July 12, with the remnants affecting North Carolina with hurricane-force winds and heavy rains, causing some summer school to be cancelled for a day, and causing heavy flooding. Hurricane Gina formed on July 17, and dissipated on July 27, becoming a category 4, peaking with 155mph winds and a pressure of 928mbar, an unusual pressure for such a hurricane, remaining out to sea, however, the more powerful remnants once again affected North Carolina, despite what happened, causing hurricane-force winds once more, causing heavy flooding as well, this time more dangerous. Summer school was cancelled more in this. Hurricane Harold formed on July 21, and dissipated on July 28, strengthening to category 2 intensity with 100mph winds and a pressure of 973mbar and made landfall in Bermuda as a category 2 and New York City as a category 1, bringing some heavy rain and light wind gusts to both parts of the world. Despite this, Hurricane Harold wasn't documented for some weird reason, despite being a hurricane. The remnants would later affect Ohio, bringing the same stuff Fernande did. August Hurricane Ida formed on August 14, and dissipated on August 21, as activity after this rapidly ceased due to the El Nino. Ida managed to strengthen to category 1 with 80mph winds, making landfall in Cuba, and making landfall in Florida, and the Bahamas, before peaking with 80mph winds and a pressure of 987mbar. Ida didn't cause much damage, but made landfall a lot. September Tropical Storm Jon formed on September 13, and dissipated on September 18, reaching a peak of 45mph winds and a pressure of 999mbar before dissipating, making landfall only at Bermuda, not causing much damage. Overall, the remnants remained out in the Atlantic for its entire lifespan. Tropical Storm Kerry formed on September 15, and dissipated on September 21, peaking at 55mph and a pressure of 997mbar, and making landfall in Bermuda right after Jon made landfall, causing more damage than Jon did. The storms remnants did affect Washington D.C. specifically, and it brought heavy rains and gusty winds. November Hurricane Levi formed on November 4, and dissipated on November 16, strengthening to category 3 intensity, with peak winds of 120mph, and a pressure of 936mbar, making landfall directly in Washington D.C., Baltimore and Philadelphia, causing heavy damage, tornadoes and heavy rain and wind gusts that lasted for days. December The final storm of the season, Hurricane Mary formed on December 16, and dissipated on December 26. It remained out to sea, reaching category 2 intensity with 110mph winds, and a pressure of 954mbar, and staying out to sea. Remnants affected all over the northeast, despite not reaching any places in the track. Storms Tropical Storm Alana On March 26, a tropical low started to formed off the coast of North Carolina, as it started to go out east, the NHC gave it a 30% chance of development in the next day and a 70% chance within the next 5 days. The tropical low remained out in the ocean, eventually going over Bermuda on March 28, as it started to develop some convection, before revealing a closed circulation on March 29, becoming Tropical Depression One at 7AM, about 200 miles from Bermuda, however, not making landfall. Tropical Depression One went a northwestern track, strengthening to 40mph as it became Tropical Storm Alana about 300 miles north of Bermuda. After going about 100 miles in track, it started to go southwest, going for about 75 miles before strengthening to 65mph, according to a recon flight on March 30 at around 2AM. The storm then started to head southeast on March 31, stalling the whole time until at around 8PM on March 31, while heading straight for Bermuda. Despite being at strong tropical storm intensity, Bermuda and the US Government forced people to evacuate off the island via boat or airplane. By now, the storm hit while the last of the evacuees were leaving, as the boats battered heavy winds, sirens went on as a large funnel cloud was reported, as the last bits of power on the island went out. The island was battered with 80mph wind gusts on April 1, as the tornado sirens still blared, a large funnel touching down right in the heart of King's Wharf, being rated at an EF-0 scale, as it destroyed many homes despite being at EF-0 intensity, rapidly strengthening to it's peak of EF-3 intensity, causing massive damage to the city, as the city also battered heavy winds of up to 70mph, with rain coming down in buckets as many things happened, as trees were downed and the power went out, causing heavy damages, especially to Kings Wharf, as the storm stalled over Bermuda, bringing heavy winds until April 2, at around 11AM, where the storm finally began to move to the southeast, leaving a huge scar, many downed trees, damaged homes and lots of erosion to the island. Bermuda was brought underwater by two feet by Alana, and stayed that way, as Alana began to weaken to 50mph, causing overturning of ships, especially near the trade routes, causing problems and many deaths and damaging of ships, as it rapidly accelerated to the southeast before weakening and losing circulation, and then therefore finally dissipating, about 900 miles south of Bermuda, as it reached a peak diameter of 150 miles. Overall, it caused $60 million in damages (1941 USD) as it neared the 1 billion amount in 2016 USD, causing controversies in the NHC wherever it should be officially retired, they finally decided to retire it and replace it with Arlene. Overall, the storm caused $60 million in damages, 379 fatalities, mainly on ships, but a few on Bermuda, and the storm had peak winds of 65mph, but another controversy whenever it was 65 or 70mph rose, until the recon pilot stated the winds were 65mph. There were many more controversies after, until they all finally calmed down. Alana was retired, and replaced with Arlene. Tropical Depression Two Hurricane Baxter Hurricane Cara Tropical Storm Damian Hurricane Erin Tropical Storm Fernande Hurricane Gina Hurricane Harold Hurricane Ida Tropical Storm Jon Tropical Storm Kerry Hurricane Levi Hurricane Mary Category:Season Recreations Category:Recreation Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Atlantic hurricanes Category:La Duradera Seasons